It's Real
by percabetris
Summary: Percy is the captain of the football team and swimming team at Goode high school. He's got popularity and all the girls. Annabeth is the new girl who's smart and stubborn. They are both Greek demigods that have gone to camp half-blood but in different years. What will happen when they meet? Contains Percabeth, Thalico, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so if it's sucky then whoops. Leave suggestions and anything else! Kay I'm gonna shut up now. ENJOY. **

**Percy POV**

I ran downstairs, not bothering to put on any pants because I knew that there was something important waiting for me. Blue pancakes.

"Perce, I think you forgot something. I don't want to get another phone call about a boy running to school without any pants."

I turned and saw that my mom was looking at me with a concerned but joking expression. I used my famous Jackson smirk and said, "Mom, it's not like the neighbors didn't enjoy the view."

"Yeah, yeah. Go put on some pants." She said, pushing me out of the kitchen.

I finished my pancake and ran back upstairs to be completely dressed and not half nude. I took out my phone.

**Grover: Hey man, where da hell r u? im w8ing at the corner! Nico's here 2. **

**Me: K srry G-man. Be right there. **

I ran down to the corner and my friends greeted me there.

"Took you long enough. The emo was gonna use his emo powers to get you."

"YEAH. I mean the skeletons probably would be upset to get a sorry excuse for a demigod but I'm late and Thalia is going to kill us."

I smirked at them. "Whatever guys let's go."

**~PAGE BREAKKKK~**

I opened the door to my class and frowned.

_Crap. I have math first period, that's great, and all the girls are the stalkerish ones. _

"Mr. Jackson would you please sit down. I'm afraid you're holding up traffic."

"Sorry Mr. uhhh Neven." I said as I sat down in a seat by the windows.

As soon as I opened my notebook the bell rung just as the last student opened the door and said, "Sorry I'm late! I had trouble finding the class."

"No worries Ms. Chase. Would you please find a seat?"

I blocked the seat next to me, thinking that the girl who just got in was another creep stalker girl who followed me around, but when I looked up, I unblocked the seat.

The girl had tan legs and a nice body. She had a beautifully structured face with blonde princess curls outlining it. She was wearing a floral dress that wasn't too slutty and wasn't too concealing either. She had the daintiest hands that looked like they would break if you weren't careful, yet strong and powerful. The most beautiful feature she had were her eyes. They were stormy gray and soft, yet hard. They looked wise and stubborn which I guess could've been her personality. I looked around the room seeing guys whispering to their friends saying, "Damnn…."

The girl looked at me in the eye and then at the seat next to me as if asking _may I sit next to you? _I nodded and smiled. She walked over and sat down next to me; Percy Jackson, the most popular boy in school without even checking me out.

**Annabeth POV**

When I walked into the room I made eye contact with a boy with sideswept raven black hair and gorgeous sea green eyes. I felt my heart flutter and gave him a look asking _can I sit next to you? _And he nodded and smiled a beautiful smile that just about made my brain melt.

_No Annabeth. No mortal should make you feel this way. Especially one that you didn't even meet._

So, for the rest of the period, I felt his eyes on me, but I ignored him. The class went by fast and when I got up, the boy talked.

"Hey, I'm Percy. What's your name?"

"Annabeth."

"That's cool. I never heard of that name. What class do you have nex—"

He was interrupted by a seemingly excited voice.

"ANNABETH! OMG I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU SINCE FOREVER AGO!" said a girl I recognized as Thalia Grace.

"Thalia?! You go here? Wow! I missed you so much! How's Jason?"

"He's still annoying as hades—"

I nudged her. With Percy still around, we couldn't speak using greek things.

"Uh gotta go! Sit with me at lunch Annabeth!"

I waved at her.

"So uh what do you have again?" Percy asked me.

"Swimming."

"Same here. We can go together." He said.

I nodded and was about to say something when a swarm of girl passed by and when they left, Percy wasn't next to me anymore.

_Popular boy huh? Maybe I should be careful now. Guess he's a player of some sort. _

I walked to the pool alone and on my way, I had to make a decision. Save Percy from a swarm of thirsty girls or go to the pool and not be late?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Decision**

**Annabeth POV:**

_Should I save Percy from the girls or just leave him? I mean, he looks pretty capable… he has huge muscles and oh gods, they're pulling up his shirt a little now… is that a six pack? NO. FOCUS ANNABETH. _

I decided to go with my instincts for a change, hoping that it wouldn't end up like the last time this happened. My legs started moving on their own and my arms pushed through the crowd. I ducked and jumped over to Percy. When I got to him, five girls were flirting with him and he stood uncomfortably. He saw me and gave me a look that said _welcome to my world. Now will you get me the hell out of this? _

I grabbed Percy's arm and started pulling him out of the group.

"Hey! Wait your turn! God you're such a bitch blondie." A redhead wearing 7 inch heels screamed at me.

I scowled. "Shut up. At least I'm not trying to harass some guy that doesn't like me."

Percy looked at me when I said that. He kind of looked a little upset when I told her that. The redhead cussed some more but this time I ignored her. ME and Percy finally entered the pool room.

"JACKSON. CHASE. COME HERE. YOU TWO ARE LATE—oh. So did the girls trample you again? I'll let this one slide. But be careful boy." The coach said.

"Sorry coach. Uh I'm gonna get changed now. Annabeth, you should too. And thanks for before." He said with a smile.

I nodded as a response and went to the girls' locker room. I saw that the other girls brought bikinis instead of a one piece so I looked around to find a girl with a spare bikini. I saw the girl next to me taking out 6 bikini pieces. She looked like a freaking Barbie doll!

"Um hi, I'm Annabeth. Can I borrow a bikini? I brought a one piece..."

"Oh honey, of course you can! Put this one on. It should look hot on you! You see, the blue brings out your gray eyes which are gorgeous by the way and—"

"Thanks! But we should probably hurry up now."

"Oh okay. By the way my names Silena!" Silena smiled at me. At least she wasn't a stuck up Barbie.

I put on the blue bikini. It was ombre and it had a bow in the back. It kind of did look good on me. I ran to the pool and waited for instructions on the bleachers. I thought I felt eyes on me so I looked to my left and saw about 36 boys checking out the girls. I frowned in disgust. _Gross._

**Percy POV:**

I looked over at the girls' bleachers to check them out. I was a guy. I couldn't exactly help looking over there. Then I saw Annabeth run out through the door in a blue bikini. She looked really pretty. No, she looked hot. Sexy even. And then I found the word I was looking for: beautiful. Her blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders and slightly covered her umm breasts. She was skinny and had nice curves. It didn't help that my favorite color was blue.

"OKAY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. We are going to give you all swim tests. When you hear your name, come down to any lane. Jason, Luke, Silena, Percy, Grace, Annabeth, and Zach."

Water is my forte so I didn't feel nervous at all. Everyone else sort of did. I heard the gunshot and I jumped. The familiar cool sensation crept onto my skin as I jumped into the pool. All of a sudden, I heard muffled screams and around me, everyone stopped. I put my head up to see what everything was about and I saw Annabeth tangled in a net at the bottom of the pool.

I freaked out. The net was attached to the bottom and she wasn't moving. I swam past everyone and untangled her. I brought her up to the surface and to the side of the pool. The coach was calling the nurse and I knew there wouldn't be time for her to save Annabeth so I checked her heart. It was beating but she wasn't breathing. I gave her CPR. I pinched her nose and blew a gust of air into her mouth. It tasted like chlorine and weirdly, a little bit like honey. I repeated the process until she coughed up water and her gray eyes opened up.

"What happened? How did I—oh." She said noticing that I was next to her and realized what happened. I don't know if it was my imagination but I think I saw her blush.

I heard some girls whispering saying, "I wish I thought of drowning so the hottie would save me."

"Come on. Let's get you a towel." I said to her after noticing that she was shivering. In the corner, I saw a smirking Rachel. Could she have been the one to sabotage Annabeth? Whatever. I'd sort it out later.

Annabeth and I went outside to warm up in the sun. At least California was hot all the time. I was about to say something when someone or something hissed, "_Percccccyyyyy Jackssssssonnn…." _

_Oh no. Not this again. This usually happens when there are two demigods!_

"What the Hades was that?!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Did you just say 'what the Hades?' or—"

A gorgon came to us hissing my name, then smiling at Annabeth.

"I sssseeeee that you've got yoursssselfffff a girrrrrrl Percccccyyyy Jacksssssonnnn… How about I kill her firssssst? Oh Athenaaaa…"

_What did Athena have to do with this?_

Then, I didn't use my mind anymore. The gorgon started to go toward Annabeth and I lost it. A 50 foot wave pushed the gorgon away and carried it in front of me. I took out Riptide and slashed its head off. It turned into sand and didn't reform. Before the gorgon died, I got blood from the arm that heals anything on my sword. I put it in an empty water bottle and almost completely forgot that Annabeth was watching me.

"H-h-how…?" She stuttered.

I turned my head around and froze. _Oh nothing. I'm the son of the Greek god Poseidon, that's all. I can control water by the way. Wait a second. She reminds me of someone… A goddess? _

"Uhh… wow did you just see that tsunami thing?"

"Percy… that was NOT a tsunami. Are you by any chance a… demigod?"

I froze. _Oh no. Wait! How'd she know? _

"How do you know?"

She smiled nervously, "Percy Jackson, nice to meet you. I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

_So that's what the gorgon meant. _

"Nice to meet you too. I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

She looked at me with a stunned look on her face. Probably because she just met a son of one of the big 3.

"Hey guys. I kind of saw that and I should probably say something now too."

We both turned and saw a kind of goth girl with electric blue eyes staring at us with a mischievous grin on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Okay so hopefully I'll be active like this all the time. I stayed home from school today so maybe I'll update 2 times or more. Okay so I'm gonna shut up now and you can read the story.**

**Chapter 3**

**Annabeth POV:**

So Percy just so happens to be the son of Poseidon and my mother is Athena. Our parents hate each other! Would they allow us to be friends or maybe even more that friends…? _Oh gods. What is wrong with me? _

"Hey guys. I kind of saw everything and I should probably say something now too."

I turned and saw Thalia Grace. I knew she was a demigod, but I didn't know who her godly parent was.

"Oh. Uh okay." Percy said nervously.

"I am Thalia Grace, daughter of—"

"Wait you're a demigod too?! Don't be surprised that my dad is one of the big 3."

"Don't worry. I'm not surprised… cousin."

"Wait what—"

"I am Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus."

Percy's jaw dropped to the floor and mine did as well. _My best friend is the daughter of the freaking king of gods?! Not to mention that my crush is the son of one of the big 3. Wait a second. Did I just think CRUSH? Oh gods no. _

"Oh. My. Gods. Thalia what the Hades?! What didn't you tell me that?!"

"Sorry. Dad didn't want me telling you."

"YOU ARE MY COUSIN?!"

"Yup." She said popping the P.

Percy and I were both shocked. In the end, we were all cool with everything. We talked about our lives like nothing just happened until the coach brought us back in.

**PAGE BREAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

It was lunch now. I walked to my locker to put in my books and went to lunch. I sat with Thalia at her table with Jason, a Hispanic boy with a smirk on his face, a beautiful blonde cheerleader, and some other people. However, I didn't really care. I was thinking about the rumor going around that I was trying to seduce Percy Jackson.

I went to buy lunch and on my way back to the table, Percy stood in front of me.

"Hey Annabeth." He smiled at me.

"Move."

"What's wrong?"

"You spread that rumor didn't you?"

"Yeah, why"

"I HATE YOU PERCY JACKSON. You are a sorry excuse of a major dem—"

"Shhh! Are you trying to get me killed or something?"

"Go away Percy."

"I didn't do anything Annabeth! Gods, you are so annoying. Maybe you ARE a bitch after all."

"At least I'm not a freaking player."

I guess that did it because Percy's face turned red with anger. He took my tray and covered me in food and milk. The whole cafeteria laughed. I bit my lip; trying to hold my tears in. I saw a blurry Percy and I looked at my outfit. These shoes were Athena's. She gave them to me when I was small and she told me, _Don't worry my child. I give you these shoes. Wear them on days you need luck when you get older. Maybe on the first day of school. I love you my sweet. _Then, she turned into an owl and flew away. Now these shoes were covered in milk and spaghetti.

I couldn't hold my tears anymore. I let Percy see one tear trickling down my face and I looked at his eyes and ran to the bathroom crying.

**Percy POV:**

Annabeth let a single tear fall from her face and I felt my heart break. I instantly regret what I said and did but before I could apologize, she ran to the bathroom.

"You went too far Perce." Thalia said before she went after Annabeth.

I walked towards the bathroom and I heard Annabeth sobbing and I felt my heart melt. _You idiot. Now she will hate you forever! _I looked at her through the door and I put my hand on the floor. I summoned some water and it crept on the floor, moving toward Annabeth and it went over her shoes first, cleaning off the food and went up until it rinsed her face and hair. She looked at the water travel up her arms in amazement. Then, she noticed who was making this happen and looked at me. I closed my eyes and summoned more water that made a wall in front of Annabeth. It was thin, so I walked through it. I didn't care that I was it the girls' bathroom. I hurt the girl I liked.

"P-p-percy… why did you tell everyone that I tried to s-seduce you?"

I widened my eyes. "What do you mean? I spread the rumor about Rachel sabotaging you."

"Then wh-who told everyone? I w-w-wouldn't do something like that." She said looking at me with sad, big eyes. _Then she must not know that she is seducing me a little right now with her dam beautiful eyes. _

I sighed. "I know."

I hugged her as she cried into my shirt.

"Ahem."

"Oh yeah I forgot about you Thals." I said to the daughter of Zeus.

"Whatevs, I'm gonna let you two comfort each other." She replied with a smirk as she left.

**Thalia POV:**

I walked out of the bathroom, bumping into someone by accident.

"Hey watch it!" said the voice.

I turned around to face the person. I was going to yell at him but then I changed my mind. This boy had the richest chocolate eyes with black hair that covered his forehead. His frown changed into a smile and I guessed mine did too.

"Sorry. I didn't know I was talking to a pretty girl like you." He said. "I'm Nico, nice to meet you."

I blushed and said, "Thalia. Nice to meet you too."

"Are you new? I've never seen you here."

"Nope, and I haven't seen you either."

"Well then. Why don't we go get to know each other then, Thalia? "

"Sure. Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyy I'm back:) I'm at a hotel right now and idk what to do. I ATE A BLUE CUPCAKE. Percy would be proud. And jealous but WHATEVSSSSS. Leave suggestions or ideas for me! THANKSSS**

**Annabeth POV:**

I hugged Percy. I couldn't stay mad at this guy. I was pretty sure Thalia said something but all I cared about was about Percy Jackson. _Did I really just think that?_

Percy ran his fingers through my hair and I hugged his waist. I breathed in his salt water scent and felt his shirt dampen from my tears. But what I noticed was that his heart beat faster when I touched him. This made me smile and I released him.

"I am so sorry Annabeth… I didn't know why I did that. Can we be friends?"

"I understand. I was accusing you of something you didn't do."

He smiled and said, "It wasn't your fault."

I nodded and looked down. A strand of hair blocked my face and Percy put it behind my ear. I looked back up and noticed how close together we were. His sea green eyes looked into my stormy gray eyes.

"You have pretty gray eyes." He blushed.

"People think they look scary…" I said with a laugh.

"They're not scary, they're deep."

He started to lean in and I closed my eyes. His forehead touched mine and I felt his warm breath on my skin. He moved his hands on to my waist and my hands grabbed his neck. _I can't control myself. Percy…_

"OH MY GODS. I MET THIS GUY NAMED NICO AND—woah." Thalia walked in and he immediately took his hands off me and I did the same. I felt heat rush up on to my face and bit my lip.

"Uh we were just… ummm…"

"Just um what?" Thalia asked.

"N-n-nothing! We were j-just…"

"Exactly." Thalia said with a smirk. "So anyway, this guy, Nico, asked me to hang out with him and his friends after school at Starbucks!"

Percy laughed and had a mischievous look on his face.

"Cool! Congrats Thals! Just… no bed when he drops you off." Percy said with a smirk.

"Shut up kelp head." Thalia snapped.

We laughed beside Percy who frowned.

"Kelp head?"

"Don't be such a seaweed brain." I blurted out.

"Okay wise girl."

I raised an eyebrow. "Wise girl?"

"Why not?"

**Percy POV:**

When we got back into the cafeteria, Annabeth was clean, I was forgiven, and Thalia had a date. Luckily, everyone was buzzing about Nico and Thalia being spotted together, so they didn't think much about Annabeth and the food tray incident. I guessed Rachel expected me storming through the doors, still being mad at Annabeth but gods, was she wrong. I walked in with my arm around Annabeth and when the cafeteria saw us, the whispering stopped, then continued again.

"Oh my god."

"Percy and Annabeth?"

"Ew no, she is a freaking nerd."

"That fucking whore. The rumors were true after all."

I lost control and punched the person who said that. It was some random guy that I didn't even know.

"Shut the hell up. Does anyone else want to talk shit about my friend?"

I heard sighs of relief when I said 'friend'.

"Actually, I'd like to say something about blondie."said a redhead in the crowd.

I scowled. "Rachel, don't. I wouldn't want to fight with my ex-best friend."

She smiled a little too innocently and said, "While blondie and Percy were out, I looked through her bag. Funny. I found a condom that said 'waiting for Percy'."

I looked at the little packet she took out. The handwriting wasn't Annabeth's and it was written with a pink pen. The whole cafeteria laughed and called out names. Annabeth's face was red with anger and she looked ready to pounce. Then, she looked down and her expression softened. Her frown grew into a smirk.

"Rachel, I don't use pink pens."

"Well I guess you do because the writing is in pink."

"That's strange. It's not even in my handwriting."

Rachel glared at her.

Annabeth smiled. "Oh and Rachel? You dropped your pen." she said, pointing at a pink pen on the floor beside Rachel.

Rachel was fuming. She opened her mouth to say something, but Annabeth slapped her face and gave her a look that said _looks like your plan backfired, bitch. _

Annabeth walked back toward the table. Rachel started running to her and she simply jut her elbow back, her face staying the same. Rachel fell backwards and Annabeth sat next to Thalia. I sat in front of them and Nico sat next to me.

"So, Annabeth's your new girl?" Nico asked me.

"Not exactly."

"Dude, you haven't been so protective of a girl since… you know."

"That was a different situation. I still love her, and I miss her."

Nico patted my back and I thought about _her._ Annabeth looked at me with a confused look.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I lied.

Annabeth knew I was lying, but she let it go. "Okay."

I thought about the bathroom. _Was I really going to kiss her? No I wasn't. Don't be an idiot, of course you were! _

The bell rang and the cafeteria slowly emptied. I had gym next, that meant I'd be with Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, and Jason. We were in a special gym class for demigods which we learned to fight with swords, spears, bows, and learned to use our powers. My abilities were controlling water, vapor transporting, and healing with water.

"Okay, if you are called, please follow Chiron. Annabeth, Bianca, Thalia, Nico, Luke, Percy, Travis, Conner, Leo, Hazel, Jason, Frank, Piper, Mark, Katie, Juniper, and Grover must follow Chiron."

Thalia and Nico looked at each other with wide eyes and so did some other people who were called. We followed Chiron under the bleachers. He pressed on 6 different bricks on the wall and the wall opened up. The inside of the room was white and there were strange floors. On the floor, instead of regular tiles or wooden boards, there was grass, sand, dirt, rock, water, and ice.

"What's up with the messed up floor?" asked Conner.

"You must learn to fight on every terrain." Chiron replied.

"That's not fair, some of us will have advantages!"

"That's too bad then. Everyone, grab a weapon of your comfort and meet in the middle of the grassy terrain."

I grabbed some swords, but they didn't feel right, so I just took out riptide and picked out a shield. Annabeth grabbed two daggers, Piper used Katoptris and a sword, and Jason had a sword and a shield. I walked toward the center of the grass terrain and waited.

"Everyone will fight until three people are standing. You may use your powers, but not to the extent in which one demigod will be murdered. Good luck."

The grass moved beneath my feet and carried me to the end of the terrain. I watched as it happened to everyone else. I charged toward Mark and hit him with my sword. We fought, but I had the advantage because I was an expert at sword-fighting. I knocked him out with the hilt of my sword and moved on to my next opponent.

Thalia and I made eye contact as we both smirked and ran toward each other. I summoned water from the grass roots and Thalia pulled a lightning bolt from the sky. I made a wall of water around her as she shot the lightning. The water absorbed the lightning and I electrocuted Thalia with her own powers. She was knocked out and wet, so I looked around and saw Nico glaring at me.

"Dude, not cool." He said as he charged with a skeleton army behind him.

I wiped them out with a wave and Nico surrounded me in hell fire.

"Oh crap. Not this again." I whined.

I shot water around me until it hit Nico and the hell fire stopped. As Nico got up, I murmured, "Sorry bro." as I kicked his head and knocked him out.

I felt a sharp pain in my back and I turned to see Annabeth smiling innocently.

"Oh, did I hurt you?" she asked sweetly.

I smirked and turned to hit her with my shield but she ducked and slashed my knee. I grit my teeth in pain and sliced her arm with my sword. She dropped, grabbing her arm and scrunching up her face. I felt worried, so I bent down to help her but she kicked my jaw and smirked. I frowned and summoned water again. She looked up at the water with a look that said _CRAP. I forgot he was the son of Poseidon._ I drowned her until she passed out and picked her up. I whispered in her ear, "Sorry wise girl." And placed a kiss on her forehead.

I saw a gold chunk on the floor and thought_ what the hades? How did that get there? _Then, Travis picked it up and instantly crumpled to the ground. I saw Hazel smiling at him with her amber eyes. _Dangerous little girl. _I thought to myself. I hit her head with my shield and she frowned as she fell on the floor. A whistle blew and I dropped my weapons.

"Good job. The three finalists are Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, and Nico Di Angelo."

"What?! I knocked him out!" I said.

"Well I got up kinda fast bro." he replied with an overly innocent look.

He high-fived Jason and they both laughed. Then, I noticed that we all had a father of the big 3. I was about to point that out until I saw a certain unhappy, drenched, blonde girl storming toward me with murderous gray eyes. _Oh crap._


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys I promise I have something REALLY good coming up:) I got some ideas from movies, books, and other fanfics. Idk I don't want it to happen just yet but here's a teaser:**

**Annabeth POV:**

**I looked around and saw the boy in my dream. He had the sea green eyes and the same raven hair. I wasn't really sure about anything at the moment. **

"**Annabeth?"**

"**Don't touch me." I said.**

_**How dare they. **_**I thought. The green eyed boy's eyes widened.**

"**W-What?"**

"**I don't—"**

**OOH. Cliffhanger! It IS a teaser right? Teasers gotta tease! You'll find out the rest of what Annabeth was going to say before she was so RUDELY cut off:) KAY SEE YA JUST READ THE CHAPTERRR**

**Annabeth POV:**

When I opened my eyes I shot my hands down, expecting to be underwater still. _I will kill you Percy Jackson! _ I got up and looked around to see Percy, Jason, and Nico standing in front of Chiron. I walked toward them with a lock on Percy. He turned and his face turned from _yay I am a finalist! _To _oh gods, today is the day I will die. _

Percy nervously chuckled, "No hard feelings?"

"YOU SEAWEED BRAIN. I drowned! Freaking sea spawn… I'm all cut up too!"

He shrugged, took Chiron's book, and threw it at me.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL HADES PERCE?! That freaking hurt! Why'd you do that?"

"I don't know. Water gives me power so I thought 'hey, maybe books give her power!'"

"You are _such _a seaweed brain."

He laughed and then his face froze. "Fucking shit."

I turned and saw Thalia, wet, and well barbequed at the same time. Boiled really.

"Today is the last _freaking _day you will _freaking _live Jackson!" she growled.

Percy got hit by lightning and spazzed out on the floor.

"You too huh?" I asked to Thalia.

"Yeah. Do you want to help me send some BBQ demigod to my dad and uncles?"

I smiled. "Of course."

Thalia turned back to finish making Percy back ribs, but when we turned, he was gone.

"FUCKING VAPOR TRAVEL." Thalia screeched. "You check the lake, I check the dorms. GO!"

"Wait it's a high school. There are _dorms? And _a lake?"

"YES NOW GET YOUR BUTT OUT."

I laughed as I walked to the lake. It seemed empty and there was no sign of Percy. I went down the boardwalk and stood at the edge. I looked in to see if Percy was hiding underwater, but of course, he could've been anywhere in the lake. I was about to turn around when I was pushed into the lake. Someone pulled me down and I freaked out. _PERCY! HELP ME! _I thought. I screamed, as if it would do anything and all of a sudden, I could breathe.

"Shh, Annabeth, you're okay. It's me, it's me, Percy."

"Percy?" I said opening my eyes. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING I—"

He put a finger to my lips. "Shh, we're in a bubble. You might wake the whole lake population."

Only then did I notice that we were in a bubble. I looked around in amazement. It was… _beautiful._ The light shimmered at the top of the lake. Fish swam around, looking at Percy like he was their king or something. _That's because he's the son of Poseidon idiot. _

"Pretty cool huh?" he asked with an amused look.

"I have to admit, it's pretty beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as—" he stopped, like he changed his mind.

"As what?"

"Nevermind…" he mumbled while he blushed.

_Not as beautiful as you. _I thought. He really was beautiful. Not in a girly beautiful way, but the way how his green eyes sparkled and his mouth could be straight and serious or crooked and mischievous. His tussled black hair would normally be a turn off on any other boy, but he made it look hot. He had a chiseled 6-pack, or maybe it was an 8-pack, I don't know, but it was super developed.

"Not as beautiful as you…" he whispered to me.

"I-I-I was thinking the same about you." I blurted out. _What the heck? No Annabeth! Shut up!_

He smiled and said, "I was just thinking about you," He picked up a lock of my hair. "your princess curls, your eyes, and how you blush when I touch you…" He lifted his hand to my cheek. I blushed at his touch. He smiled with satisfaction.

"You're special Annabeth."

I look at his eyes. His beautiful eyes. I put my hands around his neck, and I tried to lean in but it felt like I was being pulled back.

"Umm, Percy? Per—PERCY!" I yelled when I saw tentacles around me. I was pulled out of my favorite bubble in the world and into the freaking tentacles of a stupid squid. I couldn't hold my breath any longer. I felt the tentacles loosen and I felt an arm around my waist. _Percy… _

I gasped for air when we got back into the bubble. _Our _bubble.

"Annabeth are you okay?!" he asked with a very concerned look on his face.

"I need- I need…"

"You need to go to the infirmary. I know, Let's go—"

"NO! I-I need _this._"

I grabbed his neck and pulled him toward me. His lips smashed into mine and I felt whole. Never, in my life, had something felt _so _right. He was my missing piece, he literally fit perfectly with me. My lips and his lips had no gap when we kissed. His nose didn't stab my face, instead, it touched my cheek lightly. I felt him slip his tongue inside my mouth and the makeout session became pretty intense. He grabbed my waist and pushed me to a wall. _Wait. A wall? Aren't we in a bubble? _ I guessed he vapor traveled us somewhere. His dorm room.

"Perce—the door—we have to-lock it" I barely said.

His arm reached out and locked the door. I pushed him to the bed with a newfound energy. _How long did I know this boy? Months? Weeks? Oh gods… it has been ONE damn day. _I tried to stop but I couldn't. I panted and he kissed my neck down to my collarbone. I'm pretty sure I let out a slight moan and all of a sudden he started to take of my shirt. I took off his shirt already. _When was that?_ His fingers started to lift my shirt up, trembled, then stopped.

"A-Annabeth… I can't do this to you. We just met, literally like 5 hours ago."

"That's the thing. I feel like I've known you for ages Percy."

"You can't trust me."

I widened my eyes and got off of him. "Why?"

"I've done this too many times. I don't want to hurt you." He said as he opened a drawer. "Look, all the girl who I hooked up with, left _something_ here and I meant to give them back but you can't just pass a girl her bra right before class. So, I forgot and I'd put them in this drawer."

I looked in the drawer seeing about 15 bras and panties. There were 2 shirts and 1 pair of denim shorts.

"I-I can't stay here anymore. Y-you are disgusting… I can't believe…" I walked backwards as a tear fell from my eye. _I was going to be a new addition to the collection…_

"Annabeth, I promise, you're special, you're—"

"DON'T." I screamed. "ALL MY LIFE, BOYS HAVE BEEN GRABBING MY ASS, HITTING ON ME, TRYING TO RAPE ME, TRYING TO USE ME… YOU'RE ANOTHER ONE OF THEM!" I sobbed.

"Annabeth…"

"DON'T SAY MY NAME." I cried. "I HATE YOU."

I did feel bad about that last part. When those 3 words slipped my mouth, I saw his face droop. His green eyes lost their sparkle, his mouth turned into a frown. I knew this expression, it was the look when your heart broke. _That's impossible. We just met… he'll be okay. I don't care about him. _But the problem was, I _did _care. _Such a whore Annabeth. You just met him. You are such a slutty whore._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi mortals and demigods! Yeah, I know that last part with the drawer was kind of, scary or gross but I promise it will be explained. Okay? Okay. (Yeah it's the fault in our stars)**

**Percy POV:**

After I opened the drawer, Annabeth freaked. I didn't look back in there, it gave me bad memories. After she ran away from me, I looked in and gasped. _I didn't hook with like 20 girls! It was at least 7 or 8! How did all this—_

"See you're getting intimate with blondie. Well, you _were._" said a voice that was really starting to piss me off.

"What the actual fuck Rachel? Did you do this?!"

She smiled menacingly. "Now, I'll bring my stuff back home." She said as she took all her bras from my drawer and stuffed them in her bag.

I looked at her with pure hatred boiling in my eyes. I would've beaten her if I didn't have self-control. She jumped out my window and climbed down my tree.

**Wise girl, Rachel put all the erm.. bras in my drawer. I swear, there were originally like 7. Please talk to me.**

**And 7 isn't bad? Fuck off. **

**Please Annabeth listen 2 me.**

**Fine. But ur not gaining my trust again. Earn it. **

I lightly smiled. _She gave you another chance after the food tray incident._ I missed her lips, her soft, warm, honey-flavored lips. I couldn't understand why. I hadn't felt so protective over a girl since my sister passed away. She looked just like Annabeth. _Wait, she looked just like Annabeth… _So that was the reason why! Of course it didn't explain the kiss; he would never kiss his sister. But the fights, the bond they had, the friendship… of course. Bella was adopted so maybe she could've been Annabeth's cousin? Sister? Daughter? No. Not daughter.

******PaGe BrEaK ******

"Oh gods Luke, get me off!" she giggled.

The gray eyed girl I once kissed 2 weeks ago was now riding some idiot's back. _Castellan I will happily stab you._ I thought. I finally admit to myself that I had a crush on Annabeth and then Castellan jumps in as if he was saying _nope, she's all mine Jackson._ I cursed Aphrodite in my mind and walked to Annabeth. I snatched her off of Luke's back and carried her in my arms. She blushed which made me smile. I threw her over for Nico to catch and he caught her, threw her to Mark, who threw her to Luke.

"Oh my gods! I'm a demigod not a ball!" she squealed.

Luke threw her to me with a wink and I caught her again.

"Please… no more!" she said between breaths.

I started to swing her so that I could throw her but she tickled me and I instantly fell on the floor, laughing hysterically.

"That won't be your friend in combat Perce." She laughed.

Luke started to walk over, so I kissed her cheek to make her _my _property. She looked at me with a red face and she smiled. Luke walked back. _Score. _

**Annabeth POV:**

I tried to hold back a smile as seaweed brain kissed my cheek. I felt myself blush and when I looked at him, he smiled, so I smiled back. He put me down and every girl, especially Pipes and Thals, freaked out.

"Gods, let the rumors begin again." Percy sighed.

"Mhm."

The only reason I forgave him was because I knew Rachel would do something cruel like that. She was pretty much eviler than Kronos. Defeating a teenage girl would be harder than defeating a major god.

"Uh I'm gonna go talk to Luke."

"Wait, do you want to hang out with me, Thalia, Calypso, and Nico after school?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Calypso."

That name didn't set off a fire of hate in my mind, it cracked my heart. Percy and Calypso had been the _it couple_ for the past week, well, it was a rumor but everyone talked about how cute they were together. Calypso was nice and had warm brown eyes and caramel hair. She often wore her hair in a loose braid and she had the looks of a supermodel. I knew that I felt something for Percy, but how could I ever compete with Calypso?

"Why don't you like her? She's a pretty amazing person." He said which caused my heart to pang with jealousy.

"She's just… you wouldn't understand."

"Please come, you can even bring your boyfriend over there."

"What boyfriend? Oh… Luke? He's a close friend." I said. _Gods, you are an idiot. Stop blurting things out like that!_

"Well if you want, you can bring him." Percy said with anger.

"Okay… I'll just go alone."

He smiled. "Okay, we're going to this karaoke place. Calypso is an _amazing _singer and I heard Thalia likes to sing too."

"Cool." I said and I walked away. _Calypso's an amazing singer? I can sing, but I don't think I'm amazing…_

I went to my dorm room. I still couldn't believe there were dorm rooms at a _high school._ It was only for demigods though. I practiced a song so that I wouldn't sound like an idiot later.

"Oh my gods. Why didn't you tell me you could sing?" Thalia screamed.

"GODS. THALS YOU SCARED THE LIVING TARTARUS OUT OF ME."

Thalia laughed, hugged me, and transported us to the karaoke bathroom.

"Why a bathroom?"

"So mortals wouldn't see us flash in the room. Duh."

I rolled my eyes and walked out to the actual lounge. There was just one room where random, people could sing and there was some sort of catwalk slash stage thing. Percy, Calypso, and Nico were already there so I sat in between Thalia and Percy.

"Next up, Calypso McKinley!" the announcer said.

She scrolled down the iPad list and picked out a song.

**One Republic- Feel Again**

**It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face  
I've been everywhere and back trying to replace everything that I've had till my feet went numb  
Praying like a fool that's been on the run  
Heart still beating but it's not working  
It's like a million dollar phone that you just can't ring  
I reach out trying to love but I feel nothing  
Yeah, my heart is numb**

**But with you  
I feel again  
Yeah with you  
I can feel again**

She pointed at all of us but I saw her eyes linked with Percy. He was smiling but he was oblivious to the fact that she was singing to him. _Such a seaweed brain._

**Yeah**

**Woo-hoo (x4)**

**I'm feeling better since you know me  
I was a lonely soul but that's the old me**

**It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face  
And I've never went back trying to replace everything that I broke till my feet went numb  
Praying like a fool that just shot a gun  
Heart still beating but it's not working  
It's like a hundred thousand voices that just can't sing  
I reach out trying to love but I feel nothing  
Oh my heart is numb**

**But with you  
I feel again  
And with you  
I can feel again**

**But with you  
(I'm feeling better since you know me)  
I feel again  
(I was a lonely soul but that's the old me)  
Yeah with you  
(I'm feeling better since you know me)  
I can feel again  
(I was a lonely soul)**

**Woo-hooo**

**Woo-hooo (x4)**

**(I'm feeling better since you know me)  
(I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me)  
(I'm feeling better since you know me)  
(I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me)  
(I'm feeling better since you know me)  
(I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me)**

**I'm feeling better since you know me  
I was a lonely soul but that's the old me  
A little wiser now but you show me  
Yeah, I feel again  
Feel again...**

Everybody clapped for her and she smiled at the crowd. She thanked the DJ and gave me a sincere look.

"Can I talk to you Annabeth?" she asked.

"Okay."

She brought me to the bathroom.

"I know we both like Percy." She smiled sadly. "But I'd like for it to be possible if we can be friends. I don't like having enemies. Besides, I think we both have two people tearing our hearts in half. For me, it is Leo and Percy. For you I'm guessing Percy and Luke am I right?"

I nodded. _She really is a nice and genuine person. _

"I understand. It's hard and I get it. By the way, you're up after this person singing now. Thalia signed you up."

"She did?! Oh gods."

Calypso laughed and said, "So, friends?"

"Yeah." I smiled.

We walked back out giggling like we have known each other for ages. Percy gawked at us. I was about to say _what?_ But the announcer said, "Now, we have Annabeth Chase!"

"Thalia Grace! I will freaking kill you!" I boomed.

She cracked up and fell on the floor. I went to the iPad and looked through the songs until I found the right one. I nervously took the microphone the DJ offered and walked onto the stage.

**When I Look at You- Miley Cyrus**

**Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody, when the night's so long  
'Cause there is no guarantee, that this life is easy**

**Yeah, when my world is falling apart  
When there's no, light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I, I look at you**

I looked from the crowd to one person. _Percy, please don't be oblivious to me. Do you understand what I'm doing?_ He seemed to get it this time and he blushed.

**When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I, I look at you**

**When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth  
You love me for who I am like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I know I'm not alone**

I then thought, _I don't actually like Luke. He is a friend, but that's all I want. _

**Yeah, when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I, I look at you**

**When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I, I look at you**

**You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me  
All I need, every breath that I breathe  
Don't you know, you're beautiful**

**Yeah, yeah,yeah**

**When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I, I look at you  
I look at you**

**Yeah, yeah, oh, oh  
You appear just like a dream to m****e**

I got a standing ovation and I was kind of surprised. I didn't think I sang that well.

"OH MY GODS. WHAT THE HADE—HELL?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US ABOUT YOUR HIDDEN TALENT?!" Nico screeched.

Percy got up and I felt scared. _I shouldn't have made eye contact with him… He doesn't feel the same._

"Wow, Annabeth. You're an amazing singer! And just… remember that two weeks ago, what happened wasn't just another addition to my collection. It was real. That's why I stopped."

I nodded and he gave me a hug. Then Thalia joined. Then Nico. Then Calypso. Then surprisingly, Leo, Piper, Jason, and Grover.

"What the-?"

"I texted them!" Thalia laughed.

"I hate you the most." I told her.

We both laughed and then she gasped. "Uh, Annabeth? I accidentally texted Rachel and Drew to come…"

I stopped. Then, as if on cue; the mean queens walked to me and smiled.

"Sorry that you had to humiliate yourself Annie Bethers." Drew said sweetly.

"Sorry you had to drop your plastic asses into the hang out we were having." Snapped Thalia.

"Mhm. Okay. Just know that Drew can do _wonders _with photoshop. Expect a rumor to be out by tomorrow."

I blinked. Percy grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss. That was probably the _last _thing I expected him to do. Once again, our bodies fit together perfectly and this time, left two gaping barbies standing frozen. When we broke apart he said, "Don't listen to them wise girl."

I noticed that a tear was dried up on my cheek. _So that's why he kissed me._

"Remember, it's all real." He whispered.

Then, I completely forgot about my surroundings and only saw one green eyed demigod standing before me; and I was home. **  
**


End file.
